The Road to become a Pokémon Master-Kanto
by Elemental Hero Heaven
Summary: The road to be a Pokémon Master is a long one and for Rob Evans a young trainer from Pallet he is about to take his first steps on that road.


**Chapter 1 **

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémon series and my OC's.

_Pokédex entries will be in italics._

A pokémon journey is filled with many adventures across the world, ranging from the scorching deserts to the freezing tundra. Pokémon inhabit the world in their countless numbers that no-one knows. At the age of 10 a young boy or girl can receive a starter pokémon from their regional professor and set off into the world looking for adventure. There a six main regions that a pokémon trainer can travel to. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos each with their own pokémon league where trainers after obtaining eight gym badges, battle to see who is number one, then whoever wins the league is eligible to challenge the Elite 4 of that region in a period of seven years. After that the league must be re challenged, but if every member of the Elite 4 and their Champion in all six regions gets beaten then that trainer will be declared Pokémon Master. The latest Master is a boy named Rob Evans of Kanto who is said to be the best of the best.

However every story has to begin somewhere and for Rob his story began on the day he received his starter pokémon from Professor Samuel Oak, a leading expert on pokémon evolution and the bonds shared between trainer and pokémon.

The beginning of Rob's journey was a day like no other, a bright day with Pidgey flying through the sky. For Rob it was the day that he had been waiting for all of his life as it was the day that he was going to receive his starter. For years Rob had been looking forwards to this day after hearing tales from his mother and father a retired co-ordinator and trainer of their journeys. Rob had woken up earlier than usual and was the first to arrive at Professor Oak's lab to receive his pokémon. Whilst walking Rob was deciding which pokémon he was going to get. Taking a deep breath and finally knocking on the door to the lab, Rob finally decided which pokémon he was going to get. A Charmander that would eventually become as strong as the one Lance the Elite Four member had who later evolved into his fierce Charizard. After waiting for a few minutes the door to the lab opened slightly and the kind old face of Professor Oak peered out to see who it was that was calling at this time of the morning, before smiling seeing Rob and how eager he looked.

"Ah young Rob you're here very early. You must be eager to get your starter, please come on through." Professor Oak exclaimed upon opening the door to the lab.

"Hey Professor Oak, yeah I'm excited to finally be able to go on my journey. If its okay can I choose my starter now."

"Of course my boy, please follow me and you can choose."

The two walked through the lab with Rob looking in awe at the computers who each had data on certain types of pokémon and out of the large window at the back of the lab which overlooked the pokémon corral where all of the trainers Professor Oak sponsored sent their pokémon when they had captured more than six. Rob looked in awe at the sight of this as he saw pokémon ranging from small Eevee to the ferocious Salamence that were flying through the sky, before they finally stopped looking at a machine that held three pokéballs on it.

"Now I'm sure that you know what the starter pokémon are, so who is the lucky pokémon that's going with you?"

Smiling Rob picked up a pokéball with a flame sticker on it and called out the pokémon inside. Then crouching down Rob spoke to his new Charmander.

"Hey there I'm Rob and I'm starting my pokémon journey today and was wondering if you would join me on my journey?"

It was a tense few moments for Rob as Charmander looked at Rob as if he was checking his intentions before finally nodding accepting Rob as his trainer. Smiling Rob extended his hand and both trainer and pokémon shook hands/paws.

"Now Rob here's your new pokédex and pokéballs to help you on your journey."

"Thanks Professor, now Charmander hold still a moment while I scan you."

Pointing the pokédex at Charmander, Rob looked at the screen as the information on Charmander appeared.

"_Charmander the Lizard Pokémon. __The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze. Charmander knows the moves Ember and Scratch. Charmander possesses the egg move Dragon Rush which hasn't been unlocked yet." _

After reading what was said by the pokédex Rob said,

"Wow Charmander you have a lot of fire power in that small body of yours. I can't wait to start training."

Charmander nodded and allowed himself to be recalled so that Rob could return home to collect his belongings and begin his journey. After 10 minutes Rob arrived back at his house and saw his mum and dad setting up for breakfast.

"Rob there you are, did you get the pokémon you wanted?" His dad said as Rob helped himself to some breakfast.

"Yeah dad I got the one I wanted. Charmander come on out."

Charmander looked around at his new surroundings before seeing that he had a plate of food in front of him which he quickly began to eat. Whilst this was going on the door to the living room was gently nudged open and a blur shot at Rob knocking into his chest. Seeing this Charmander jumped up to fight before being halted by Rob raising his hand to stop him from attacking as he petted something that was resting on his knee.

"Hey there Litleo how you doing I'm sorry I didn't see you this morning but I was very eager to get my starter pokémon Charmander."

Litleo jumped down and walked towards Charmander who gently butted heads with him. Litleo nodded and then turned back towards Rob and jumped into his lap before grabbing some food of his plate.

After eating Rob went to his room and collected his bag filled with the essentials that he would need for his journey. Rob then walked downstairs to say goodbye to his parents and Litleo.

"Well this is it; I'll ring you when I get to Viridian City."

Rob's mum began to sob as he took a step out of the door. When suddenly Litleo ran out in front of Rob blocking his path.

"Litleo what's wrong buddy?" Rob asked crouching down puzzled as to why Litleo wouldn't let him go.

Litleo then nudged Rob's belt that held his pokéballs and sat back. Rob's dad then piped up from behind smiling at the sight.

"Well son f I had to guess, I'd say that he wants to go on your journey with you."

"Really is that true boy?" Rob asked puzzled as to why he would want to. Robs dad then knelt down and said,

"Isn't that right boy you want to go on an adventure and see the world don't you?"

Still looking confused Rob turned to Litleo and upon seeing Litleo nod Rob reached down and grabbed a pokéball off of his belt.

"Alright then buddy if that's really what you want why should I to deny you." Rob said tapping Litleo's head and captured him without a struggle. Then taking out his pokédex Rob scanned Litleo.

"_Litleo the Lion Cub pokémon. __The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body. This Litleo is male and has the ability Rivalry. Litleo knows the moves Tackle, Leer and Fire Spin."_

"Wow Litleo knows Fire Spin, that's a great move for a young pokémon and I've caught another pokémon before I've set foot out of town. Isn't that great dad?"

Nodding his dad replied,

"Yes son it is very impressive not many trainers including myself can say that. Now weren't you about to set off."

"Yeah I was. Mum, dad I'll see you later love you both and will ring you later on."

With that Rob left his home and began to walk to the edge of town, reminiscing as he did so of the memories of his childhood playing around town. As he reached the exit he turned and made a promise that he would return a champion. Before turning and running along Route 1, on route to Viridian City.

10 minutes later Rob was walking down the dusty path of Route 1 admiring nature and the pokémon that were in their natural environment. Looking around Rob saw Pidgeys soaring through the sky in a diamond formation and the Rattata scurrying through the long grass that grew alongside the path. Smiling Rob thought of the adventures that lied ahead when suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him. Stopping Rob looked to see what caused it and saw that a Pidgey had landed and was cawing at him.

"A Pidgey huh cool and it looks like it wants to battle." Rob said drawing Charmander's pokéball of his belt.

"Is a battle want you want Pidgey?" Rob questioned.

Cawing again Pidgey flapped its wings and took to the sky.

"Alright then, Charmander I need your help." Rob yelled throwing his pokéball to the field calling out his starter.

"Alright then Charmander this is going to be our first battle together so are you ready?"

Charmander nodded and jumped forward eager to prove himself. Both pokémon looked at one another and then began their battle. Pidgey gained height and flew down towards Charmander who jumped back waiting for Rob's command.

"Alright then Charmander get ready."

Charmander tensed as he saw Pidgey flying towards him again.

"Now jump and use Scratch."

In a split second Charmander jumped into the air narrowly avoiding Pidgey who looked shocked that his attack was dodged. Charmander then flipped himself around and began to repeatedly scratch Pidgey who had landed on the ground furiously trying to escape Charmander, when suddenly Pidgey began to smack Charmander with his wings causing Charmander to back off.

"Charmander use Ember."

Charmander took a deep breath and took the brunt of Pidgeys attack before releasing a small volley of flames upon Pidgey, who quickly used Sand Attack to cancel out Ember and blind Charmander. Charmander upon this happening to him started to growl in annoyance at how the battle was going until he heard Rob calmly say,

"Perfect it's almost over, Charmander fall back."

Deciding to trust his new trainer and friend Charmander jumped backwards barely avoiding Pidgeys wings as they attempted to hit him again. Pidgey then took flight again and hovered above the ground panting at the effort he was using, not realising that by hovering he had made a crucial mistake. Charmander was also panting with his blood pumping from the adrenaline of the battle, whilst scanning the field for Pidgey who was hidden within a cloud of dust and sand courtesy of a combined Sand Attack and Gust.

"Charmander get ready to end this." Rob said calmly as he spotted where Pidgey was, who seconds later flew at full speed towards Charmander who still was unable to see it.

"Now Charmander look to your left that's where Pidgey is."

Turning quickly Charmander jumped right dodging Pidgeys last effort before unleashing Ember with Robs command. Pidgey looked at Rob, then Charmander, then at the attack heading towards it and saw the trust that was held between the pair and decided it found Rob worthy before letting Ember overcome it. Seeing the look of acceptance on Pidgeys face Rob grinned as he realised he was about to capture his second pokémon, before throwing a pokéball at the downed Pidgey. The ball shook, once, twice, three times and then with a ping stopped signifying a successful capture. Rob then walked over to the ball and picked it up smiling at the capture of his second pokémon, who he called back out before taking his bag off his back and withdrawing some healing supplies. After a few minutes of healing up his pokémon, after doing so Rob took out his pokédex and scanned Pidgey.

"_Pidgey the Tiny Bird pokémon. Pidgey are a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. This Pidgey is a female and has the ability Tangled Feet. Pidgey knows the moves Tackle, Sand Attack and Gust."_

"Awesome Pidgey you have some great potential especially with your ability. You'd be a monster in battle."

Pidgey cawed once more and smiled happy to have pleased her new trainer.

"Now then what do you think of moving on to Viridian City."

Both pokémon nodded and Rob returned them to their pokéballs and began his walk to Viridian City again. After another 20 minutes Rob arrived at the top of a hill that overlooked Viridian City and of Viridian Forest in the distance. Rob then trekked down the other side of the hill until he reached the bottom and a road that led him straight into the city. Eventually Rob took his first step into Viridian City and listened to the hustle and bustle, of the city which was a lot different from the small quiet town of Pallet. In the distance Rob spied the pokémon centre and walked towards it. Upon entering the centre Rob looked over all the other trainers and handed his pokémon over to Nurse Joy, who took them to heal them up before Rob went to a phone to ring his parents. After it rang a couple of times his mother finally picked it up.

"Hey mum it's me I've arrived safe in the city."

"That's brilliant Rob you didn't run into trouble on your way did you?"

"No mum don't worry I didn't, but I did capture a Pidgey. I'm thinking though of staying in town for a week to have some training."

"Really is there any reason why?"

"Not really but I think it'll help me get closer to my pokémon if I do."

The two kept talking until finally over the tanoy

"Rob Evans your pokémon are healed and ready to be collected, please report to the main desk. Thank you."

"Mum I've gotta go my pokémon are healed up. I'll ring you in a couple of days." Rob said getting up.

"Alright son speak to you later." His mum replied before finishing the call.

Rob walked back over to the desk and collected his pokémon before asking,

"Nurse Joy I don't suppose you could show me where there is a training ground?"

"Certainly young man if you'd like to follow me."

Nurse Joy then took Rob outside to the back of the centre and opened the gate before turning back to Rob and said,

"You can use this training ground for as long as you want as long as you lock up on an evening." She then gave the key to Rob and went back inside.

Rob then walked into through the gates and released his pokémon who looked up at him, with Rob then saying

"Alright then you three it's time for some training."

So for the next week Rob and his pokémon trained improving on their skills, with great success. Charmander spent the first three days of the week strengthening his claws by repeatedly striking on rocks in an attempt to unlock Metal Claw which he eventually did, before spending the rest of the week mastering it, Charmander also spent the week improving his endurance, stamina and speed by running around the training grounds as fast as he could over and over. Litleo spent the week improving his endurance, stamina and speed as well as increasing the power of his Fire Spin so he used less energy when attempting to use it. Pidgey like the others spent the week improving her speed, endurance and stamina by running around the training grounds on foot, then took flight and flew at full speed around the field in the process unlocking Quick Attack. Finally after a week Rob healed his pokémon for the final time at Viridian City before heading out of the pokémon centre and beginning his trek to the town's edge and into Viridian Forest when a crash sounded out from in front of him. Looking to where the noise was coming from Rob saw the cause of the noise, a Mankey. Rob then grabbed a pokéball off his belt, ready to try and capture Mankey.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
